you and me
by RO-VAN
Summary: namines looking for her somebody when darkness hits her homeworld and takes away everything she calls home. Before xeonorts able to get her ansem gives her one final order "you must create our hero" kh totally rewritten,props to abdul muhamad for telling me this is what it was about. (sokai and rokunami) i dont own this pic, give credit to artist. CURRENT VEIWS-220
1. Chapter 1

I don't own kingdom hearts or any cameo associated with this story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" hm, hm, hmmm," Hummed a girl with blond hair cerulean blue eyes, a white plain dress and blue sandals, she was in her annoyingly WHITE room, drawing as usual.

"Namine!" said a man in red robes, clean cut blonde hair and bright orange eyes.

"Coming!" namine replied and closed her notebook and ran down the hall. Ever since she was separated from her somebody, she lived in radiant garden. She was adopted by a scientist named Ansem. Ansem majored in the studies of the heart, even though namine was a Nobody and more of a test subject for his "heart experiments" they were still very much family.

"Yes ansem?" namine entered. He had told her to call him dad countless times but she always felt more comfortable calling him ansem.

"I think we found her," Said Ansem. Namine started smiling, for years Ansem's been trying to find Namine's somebody so she can finally be reunited with her other half.

"Really?" asked namine.

"Yes her name is Hataru. She lives in twilight town." Answered ansem.

Namine tried to contain her joy inside, but she couldn't help getting excited because she was going to be whole again.

"When will we go? "She asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a cute little town." Namine said as they walked the streets of twilight town.

"Yes it is. I've done my research here for some years." Ansem replied.

Namine looked around holding her notebook closely to her. Namine was at a cross, she was sort of happy that she was going to be whole again, But torn because she was going to miss her friends back at home._ Am I still going to remember them when I am whole? Am I even going to remember myself? What is my other half even like? How come she's not still a heartless? How did we even separate? _Namine had so many questions but one rose above them all. _What will happen to me once I'm whole again?_

"Here namine" ansem stopped walking. Namine snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the brown wooden door. The house was nice; it looked about 2 floors, pearl colored white, red curtains, black windowsills, and a beautiful front yard garden with an apple tree in front.

"Are you ready?" ansem asked.

"y-yes." Namine stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own kingdom hearts or any cameo associated with this story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ansem knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a woman with short black hair and light skin opened the door. (A/N: she looks like Regina from "ONCE APON A TIME". I LOVE that show. I wish Sora was in it.)

"A-hem," Ansem cleared his thought." is Hataru here?" he asked politely.

"Is there a problem?"She asked. Ansem nudged Namine forward.

"I...I am a friend of hers…from school "Namine said.

"Oh, ill...go and get her." She said,"Hataru!"

A girl about Namine's height with short black hair and dark purple/blue eyes, a black dress with short sleeves, a hood in the back and black leggings came down.

"Yes?"She asked coming to the door. "What is it?"Namine clutched her notebook tighter.

"It's….not her." Namine said.

"Oh my." Ansem said. Hataru's mother looked confused.

"Hataru, do you know this girl?" her mom asked.

"No mom." Hataru responded.

Namine pulled tried to herself together until she was alone.

"Wrong girl. So sorry to bother you, wrong hataru." Namine waved her hand dismissively and walked away.

"Thank you for your time." Ansem said before leaving their door step. They started towards the town square.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked through Ansem's portal and were back in radiant garden. Namine held back her tears, and wondered why she was so sad. She's a nobody, she shouldn't have felt anything, but she knew that wasn't true, she had feelings all the time.

"Namine?" ansem said finally breaking the silence as they walked through the blue corridor of the castle.

"Y…yes?" namine said swallowing her unexplainable sadness.

"We could try again tomorrow if you like." Ansem said.

Namine swallowed and shook her head, "that-that won't be necessary." Namine replied.

"What? Why not?" asked a surprise Ansem.

"Were not going to find her. This is the seventh misread this month…she's not out there." replied Namine.

Namine looked at her feet and hugged her notebook closer its true, Ansem had created special software in his computer specifically created to Namine's needs. How it worked was Ansem copied Namine's D.N.A into his computer and the software would find the closest match to the somebody's heart waves and Namine's D.N.A. It never seemed to work though. There was even this one match that the computer found that said her somebody was some 27 year old guy. They didn't have to meet him to no he wasn't her somebody. Ansem was a brilliant man but namine knew there was no point in looking for her somebody anymore; she always got excited when the results came back and sad when she found out it was another misread. So why even try anymore? They were just getting further and further from the right person and namine couldn't handle the disappointment of knowing shell never be whole again so why keep trying?

"Namine?" Ansem said putting his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Don't worry. She's out there. We will find her, now how about we go get some ice-cream?"Ansem offered.

Namine nodded."O-ok."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own kingdom hearts or any cameo associated with this story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namine yawned, it was probably 1:30 am and she was still drawing. Namine is always drawing ever since she could remember. Unlike other nobodies, Namine didn't have a magical weapon of some sort. Instead she had a very special power; everything that she drew came true, with a few exceptions. One was it only happened to people she had a very special connection too. This time Namine was drawing a picture of a girl with red shoulder length hair, a pink dress with black suspenders and converse standing side-by-side with a boy with brown spiky gravity-defying hair. He had on black clothes with a dark blue shirt that had a red pocket, armor on his shoulders of his jacket, red pockets with yellow straps on his black and blue pants, black gloves, black and yellow shoes, and a silver chain necklace with a crown pendent. Both were looking at the big heart in the night sky. Namine drew the heart shaped moon in all her pictures. She put down the crayon and walked up to her window. Her room was small, she had a dresser, a chair, a big window with white curtains and a bed in the corner. Namine loved the color white, so almost everything she owned was that color. She looked up at the moon and the starry night sky, and back at the girl in her drawing.

_I know you're out there. _Namine thought. She didn't know anything about her somebody, but she had a blurry memory of what she looked like. Namine sat in her chair in front of the window and continued looking at the stars. The night sky always cleared her head. Well, that and drawing of course. Without realizing it she had fallen asleep in her chair, hugging her notebook close.

"Goodnight sir." A man with a white lab coat, light skin, dirty blonde long hair with two long locks on either side of his face and green eyes said.

"Good night Even." Ansem replied. Even nodded and left the lab. It had been a long night, working in finding out the secrets of the heart. Not to mention planning Namine's surprise party, Tomorrow is the anniversary of Namine's creation or her "16th birthday". Unfortunately he didn't know what to get Namine, she hardly ever asked for anything except art supplies but it was her 16th birthday, he wanted to get her something she would never forget. He locked his lab and went to Namine's room.

"Namine?" he asked, opening the door to find her asleep on her chair, he chuckled slightly to himself. "oh Namine, you never stop drawing." he picked her up and carried her in his arms to her bed and tucked her in. He took her notebook and set it on her dresser, however, not before seeing her drawing.

"That's it." Ansem said. He returned to his lab and worked tirelessly all night and finally finished. He had the perfect present for Namine.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own kingdom hearts or any cameo associated with this story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Namine!" yelled Ansem.

"Huh?"Namine quickly snapped awake and sat up. "how did I get in bed?" she questioned herself.

"Namine! Come quickly!" Ansem called again.

"C-coming!" she slid out of bed and ran down the hall to Ansem's lab. "Yes?"

"Happy birthday!" Namine had almost forgotten, it was the anniversary of her separation or "birthday". All of her friends were there, the guards, the scientists, even her two friends that she met in the kingdom.

"For Nami" a red spiky haired man with green eyes walked up to her and handed her something.

"Namine!" Namine jokingly corrected and took the present, and unwrapped it. It was a box of brand new crayons.

"Aw! Thank you!"Namine thanked joyously.

"Let's go eat cake now!" he said. A blue haired man with strange yellow colored eyes walked up and put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Calm down lea," he said.

"Oh come on! Loosen up Isa!" Lea said elbowing Isa.

"Humph."Isa replied, everyone laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The celebration was nice; there was music, good food, games, and of course cake. Everyone had a great time…except a few. Isa walked briskly down the blue corridor.

"Isa! Wait up!" Isa heard someone call.

"Huh?"Isa asked.

A man with black slicked back hair, light skin, an eye patch, and strange yellow eyes ran up behind him and swung his arm around Isa's shoulders.

"Braig." Isa acknowledged.

"So, is the plan still in motion?"Braig asked.

For years some of the scientists had teamed up and have been planning to over-through Ansem and take over his research. It first began when they met a mysterious man years before who was unconscious in the towns square.

"What is it?" Braig asked.

"I think you mean 'who', Braig" even corrected.

"yeah, yeah whatever." Braig rolled his one eye.

The man opened his eyes. His features were that of a 19 year old, he had short spiky hair that fanned out a bit in the back and on the sides of his head. His skin was smooth and had no scars, he was tall and tanned and muscular. He was wearing a black skin tight shirt, beige pants that were extremely puffy, and a orange metal armor brace on his left arm with a black glove underneath, and 2 red straps crisscrossing on his back and chest. He had this black belt and the buckle was a gold heart shaped pendent. Ever thing about him said he was normal except for the fact he had bright gold yellow eyes and silver hair.

"Hello? Who are you?" even asked. The man stared up at them.

"Even, your scaring him." Braig said.

"Says the one who poked him with a stick." Even retorted.

"Well I never-"the man cut Braig off.

"W…where…am…I?" he asked.

"You are in radiant garden. Can you tell us your name?" even asked calmly.

"…Xeo…nort…" he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own kingdom hearts or any cameo associated with this story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the two walked down the hall they caught up with Xeonort.

"What's the plan boss." Braig asked.

"Don't humor me." Xeonort replied with his bland usual expression.

"Hahaha, same norty as usual." Braig replied slinging his other arm over Xeonort's shoulders. Xeonort glared at him.

"Anyway… the plan is simple…take over." Xeonort finally said. Isa looked content with that answer, but Braig still had questions.

"Really? No plans? No diversions? Nothing, just take over?" Braig said.

"What more of a diversion do we need? It's the little brat's birthday. Ansem will have his hands full with her already" Isa said curtly.

Xeonort noded."Yes. Especially because of the 'gift' he prepared for her. He fell right into my trap. Fool, once he sets the darkness free, we can leave this world and infect the others with the awesome powers of the dark. And they will have no one to blame but him." He added.

"The...Gift? What does Namine's present have anything to do with this?" Braig questioned.

"Everything." Xeonort answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Is everything ready? Ansem asked.

"Almost ready chief!" lea replied enthusiastically.

Everyone in radiant garden including all of the towns people settled outside with their lawn chairs and blankets and looked towards the night sky. Ansem was setting up the device on the balcony in perfect view of the beautiful full moon. Namine didn't know what this was about but when she asked, Ansem said it was a surprise.

"Ready Namine?" ansem asked. She nodded in response.

The machine Ansem built shot a greenish blue beam into the sky hitting the moon. The moon grew a strange blue aura and everyone watched in awe as the moons edges started taking shape. The curves started becoming visible while the rest broke into pieces and disappeared into the atmosphere. Then in a matter of minutes instead of the full moon, there was a giant shining heart in the sky. For Namine's birthday Ansem carved the moon for her, and she couldn't be happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Ahhhhh!" namine woke up startled and ran outside. The newly carved heart moon had a dark aura and had small black things raining down.

"Oh no!" Namine was shocked and terrified, there was nothing she could think to do.

"Namine!" she heard Ansem exclaim above the caos."Hurry!"

Namine tried running towards him but was tripped by a dark shadow. She looked around. She saw small black spots in the ground moving as if they were alive. A black figure emerged from one of the spots. It was all black and had beady red dots for eyes. She watched in horror as it creeped closer to her. _A heartless._ She thought.

"ha!" shouted a girl throwing a rather large ninja star at the creature. "Are you ok?" she asked Namine. Namine sat up looking at the girl in amazement. The girl had short black hair, brown eyes, black shorts with knee high converse, and a black tang top with a hoodie that had no sleeves. She also had a black blindfold wrapped around her forehead like a ninja.

"Helllllllooo?" she asked again. Namine got to her feet.

"Y-yes I am. But, h-how did you-"namine stammered.

"Oh that? That was nothing! I'm yuffie! The best ninja in all of the worlds!" she basted cheerfully.(A/N take that naruto!)

"All of the…worlds?" namine repeated. _How did she know about the other worlds?_ Namine thought. _She doesn't look like she knows how to summon the darkness portals. _But Namine couldn't assume that. Namine travels the worlds and she doesn't even know how to summon one, well… not yet.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Namine snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"I said we should get otta here before more heartless come." She repeated. Namine was about to ask how she knew about heartless but before she could the girl grabbed her arm and ran away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

They made it to what looked like a small ordinary house.

"in there!" yuffie yelled.

Namine felt a brush of wind behind her and turned around to see more heartless.

"we've got company! Get inside quickly!" yuffie commanded. Namine was about to question how a small house would protect her but she decided to obey the girl with the large knife and ran inside. The house was tinier then it looked. It had a desk, a large computer and books practically thrown everywhere. There was a blonde man with goggles on his head, blue pants, and a white shirt with a wheat plant in his mouth, on the computer.

"Cid! how's the cites defense system coming?!" a man with brown hair, white shirt, black jacket and pants, a necklace with a lion pendent, and scar on his forehead just above his forehead asked.

"Almost done Leon." The man named cid replied.

Namine stood there trying to contemplate what was happening. _How did the heartless get to radiant garden? This was always a safe haven from the heartless! _Namine thought. She hardly came across heartless, and it was always a small one like a shadow._ There was never this much though! Howed they all get here!_

"Leon! A little help out here!" yuffie called from outside. Namine stared amazed at leons weapon. It was a gun…sword of some sort.

About 30 minutes later Leon and yuffie came back inside.

"Whoa! That was hard! I'm exhausted!" yuffie exclaimed.

"There was a whole batch of them." Leon agreed.

"Don't worry, the defenses are officially up and running." cid said.

"Those things…they were heartless." Namine said. Everyone looked at her as if they just noticed her standing there.

"Yeah. Don't you know what heartless are?" yuffie asked.

Namine nodded."Y-yes I do… but never like that. I've only ever seen a couple but there was never that much. And even when I saw them, most would only ignore me. Why are they attacking people?" namine questioned. Since she didn't have a weapon ansem never left her to fend for herself, especially if danger was around so She didn't know much about heartless, some nobody she was right?

"wow. You're a clueless one arnt ya'?" cid commented. Namine pouted at his comment.

"Heartless are creatures born from the darkness of peoples hearts. They feed on dark emotions." Leon stated. Namine knew that much.

"their objective is to duplicate and destroy." Yuffie added.

"thems' take hearts and turn others into creatures like them." cid said.

"there's a way to stop them but it's still dangerous. There like wild animals, living, breathing, feeding, and multiplying, in the dark shadows of people's hearts. "leon said.

"Wow, but what are they doing here?" namine questioned.

"They're everywhere the dark takes them in hearts. And your father just created the biggest one of all. When the moon was carved, it released the darkside of the moon, or should I say, the dark side of kingdom hearts." Leon told her.

"Kingdom…hearts?" namine repeated.

"its our cute little nickname for it." Yuffie beamed.

"Not many people know this, but there's a legend about the moon. 100 years ago, there was a man who was fascinated with the moon. He studied it all his life. He found out something very strange one day. One night after a reported meter hit the moon a piece of debris landed not too far from his lab. He went to retrieve it, when he found it, it wasn't a piece of rock he found but a heart." Leon said.

"there are hearts in the moon?!" namine exclaimed.

Leon shook his head." The moon is a heart. Is a gigantic heart made up of smaller ones. No one believed his story and he was put to death for mental insanity, back then it was a crime to go questioning scientists."

"wow! So the heartless came from the darkside of… kingdom hearts?" namine asked. Leon nodded.

"Ansem told me something like that once but I never believed him. I never knew much about heartless though." Namine said.

"Well… ya do now!" yuffie enthusised.

"The heartless.. how did you guys kill them so easily? I thought only magical weapons killed them?" namine asked.

"Well kinda! Like Leons gun blade and my ninja stars and Cids canons are 'magical' but like punching or kicking them wont work." yuffie answered.

"Oh, ok" namine said.

This was all confusing for her. First she's enjoying her party with her friends and –ansem! How could she have forgotten about him! He's out there with the heartless!

"I'm sorry but I must go!" namine exclaimed and dashed towards the door and ran outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about short chapters ill make them longer. ;)

Please review I wanna know what you think! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own kingdom hearts or any cameo associated with this story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" Braig asked as he walked into the lab. "there's heartless every-" Braig stopped in his tracks. There were three bodies on the ground. They were so still they could've been dead. They each had dark auras emanating from what seemed to be there hearts.

"w-what happened Xeonort?" Braig demanded to know. Xeonort turned to face Braig, he was standing over the youngest one's body, and he had a white oddly shaped sword.

"a-a keyblade! "Braig recognized the sword almost imedeantly. It was just like the ones those annoying children used to have, except this one had a darker feel to it.

"That's… that's not my name." Xeonort replied, he sounded very week.

"Is-is this what you wanted Xeonort?!" Braig yelled. Xeonort lunged forward and stabbed Braig in the chest.

"My name… is not Xeonort. It's..." Xeonort said.

"Ansem!" Namine exclaimed running down the blue corridors of the castle. She had avoided most of the heartless on her way, for some reason they weren't as drawn to her as they were to the other townspeople, maybe it was because they wanted hearts, and she hadn't had one to give them.

"Ansem!" she yelled again as she ran down the steps to his lab unaware of the previous events that had went down. When she entered the lab was completely empty.

"Ansem? Ansem?! Anse-ah!" Namine screamed as a white sword came down nearly missing her, she turned around to see one of the other scientist Xeonort. "Xeonort! Where's Ansem!?" Namine asked.

"I am Ansem." Xeonort responded.

"ha-ha-ha" Namine laughed nervously," quit joking Xeonort there are heartless everywhere, this is not a good time to joke."

"I am aware of the heartless. And I am not joking Namine." Xeonort replied. Namine looked at him shocked.

"y-you can't be s-serious." Namine stuttered.

"I am very serious Namine, I've decided to take over Ansem's heart project…personally." Xeonort replied

"You-you're insane." Namine replied backing away.

Xeonort swung at her again, knocking some books over and slicing through the desk even cracking the computer screen, Namine dogged all his attacks… barely. She ran to the other side of the room trying to find what she could to protect herself but to no avail. She ran to the desk and reached for the lamp when Xeonort swung again. This time she could feel the blade graze the back of her head and she knew the next hit he wouldn't miss.

"No!" she grabbed the lamb and hit him very hard over the head with it, while he was recovering from the hit she ran to the door way and down the corridors.

"Get back here you little runt!" Xeonort screamed and chased after her.

Namine ran frantically threw the corridors desperately looking for Ansem or anyone for that matter. "Ah!" Namine yelled as she tripped she looked behind her to see Xeonort quickly gaining on her. She stumbled up and ran. "Help!" she exclaimed, she turned a corner to a dead end and was caught by the real Ansem.

"Ansem!" Namine cried.

"Get behind me." Ansem ordered Namine complied and terror welled up inside her as Xeonort turned the corner. He came to a halt smiling maniacally with a black smoke like substance and crystals oozing from the cut his forehead from where Namine hit him. _He's...bleeding darkness. _Namine realized. Namine shuddered at the thought but Ansem stood strong.

"Hahaha….," Xeonort laughed curtly.

"Xeonort!" Ansem said.

"Hello Ansem…" Xeonort said coldly, "Like you even deserve that name."

"Why are you doing this?!" Ansem demanded to know.

"Because! I can take your research further! I can take control of the hearts! Command them... reign over them." Xeonort answered.

"You're wrong Xeonort! Hearts are unpredictable! You'll fail!" Ansem replied.

"That's all you've ever told me! My projects, my experiments-"

"Your experiments were cruel and inhumane! You created monsters! You hurt anyone you meet all for some… science experiment! Turning them into those vile creatures!" Ansem yelled.

"Heartless are not meant to be feared Ansem…there magnificent creatures…they do what I wish because they know I have the power to give them what there dark souls desire…"Xeonort said calmly. Namine felt a cold chill run up her spine.

"No Xeonort! They do what you say because your heart resides in darkness! The darkness will eat your heart that's what they want Xeonort! You to lose your heart to the darkness so they may devour it like everyone else's. It's because you act on the dark urges in your heart! How are you going to find the secrets within the heart if you can't figure out your own!?" Ansem yelled.

"Hahaha… I don't need my heart." Namine watched in horror as Xeonort lifted the sword and stabbed himself in the chest. Suddenly with a flash of what looked like dark lightning the room started to fill with darkness, Xeonort started floating laughing manically.

"Namine!" Namine heard Ansem's voice above the darkness and chaos. "you must go!" Ansem shouted. He opened a portal for her trying to shield her from Xeonorts darkness the best he could.

"b-but!-"go!" Ansem interrupted her.

"What about you and the town?!" Namine yelled. The force of the darkness rushing around them was so great that is she hadn't been holding onto Ansem she surely would've already collapsed.

"Namine! Everything will be fine but you must survive and play your part!" Ansem voice shouted.

Namine was confused. "What part!?"

"The part of creating our hero!" Ansem shouted. Namine was about to ask what he had meant by that but he pushed her threw the portal before the darkness could engulf both of them. She landed in what looked like the small town they went to the day before, and to her horror the portal closed, trapping Ansem and the others on the other side

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N sorry I haven't been updating lately my computer broke but I got a new one! ;) Ask any questions you may have and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own kingdom hearts or any cameo associated with this story

Dbfsdkugvsdrgvlrdzuhgvzsdlrjgvzlsdjkfg;…..that is all..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Namine cried as she walked through twilight town not paying attention to what was in front of her.

"H-how am I supposed to create a hero?...they…they're all going to die because of me..." Namine clutched her sides. Suddenly Namine was pushed to the ground and felt a sharp pain in her head. She shrieked in surprise and started rubbing it to soothe the pain.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?!" Namine looked up and came face-to-face with a light skinned, cerulean blue-eyed boy, he had blonde spiked hair that leaned towards the right side of his head, and he wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper that had a pendent resembling a ninja star. Over it, he wore another jacket, which was unzipped and white with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. His pants were also two-colored; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes were grey and black, and had red straps on them. Lastly, he wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist and plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. he was carrying something in a white shopping bag. After looking at what he wore, she focused at his eyes. They were really blue and Namine couldn't help but feel... safe.

"Um…H-hello?" he asked. Namine snapped out of her trance realizing that she had been thinking for too long and looked at her feet blushing.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I usually look out for people." He held a hand out to her to help her up. He had a warm smile on his face."I'm Roxas."

"I…I'm Namine." she stammered reaching for his hand. She knew there was something special about him. She grabbed his hand to get up. Right when their hands touched, her eyes widened in shock. she was sure of what was special about him…He had been suffering the same terrible fate she had…He too, was not whole.

"Nice to meet you, Namine. So, tell me what was so sad that it's making you cry?" Roxas asked, picking up his skateboard.

"Huh?" Namine had actually forgotten what had made her so sad…well, almost…until he had to remind her. Roxas' eyes widened as her eyes started getting watery once more.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Cheer up! You know what? Here." Roxas went through the white plastic bag he was carrying and handed her something. Namine stared at the object, It was a blue… ice cream? The one Ansem used to eat. She looked at it strangely.

"It's seasalt. It always cheers me up when I'm down." Roxas smiled.

Namine bit into it and made a small face. "It's salty." She said.

"Yet sweet." Roxas finished for her which couldn't help but make her smile.

"There ya go!" he said smiling back more, making her giggle."Hahaha, anyway take care! See you around Namine! And try to watch were you walk." Roxas said, getting on his skateboard and skated away. Namine looked at the ice cream, smiling to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Namine didn't know how to create a hero. She was staring out her window at the night sky. Earlier, she had made her way to the woods to find a abandoned mansion just right on the outskirts of town, for some strange reason, she felt drawn to it. When she got to the huge gate it opened as if the mansion itself welcomed walked into a room that fit her accommodations perfectly. There was white everywhere!…It was strange. It's like shes been there before. Namine didn't think too much into it.

"A…hero. " Namine sighed. She got up and decided to explore the strange mansion some more. She left the room and walked down the open hall. The mansion was old and kinda small. She observed the architecture when she came to a metal door which opened suddenly, startling her. She walked inside and came to what looked like an old library. The moonlight was shining through the window, reflecting off the dusty books. She admired the old, quaint looking room and made her way to a small table in the middle of the room. She found a sketch book on the table that looked identical to the one she left at radiant garden. She picked it up surveying it when she noticed a yellow design underneath it inscribed into the table.

"That's odd." Namine said while she slowly traced the design with her finger. She noticed a box of crayons much like the ones she used to have lying next to it, and out of strange instinct she picked up the yellow one and traced it again. Suddenly it started to glow and emit a strange aura.

"Huh?" she exclaimed when she felt the ground start to give out. She turned around hugging the sketchbook close and ran to the doorway. She made it just in time for the ground to disappear completely.

"What?" She questioned as she noticed a hidden room underneath. She carefully walked down the steps when another door opened. This room had a gigantic computer in it like the one Ansem used to have in his lab.

"This must have been the place Ansem said he worked at." She said. She pressed a random button on the strange computer. Nothing happened at first then when she pressed another the screen lit up surprising her.

"Password please." A woman's computer voice said.

"What?" Namine asked.

"Password please." It repeated.

"Hmmm…how about. Heart?" Namine said and typed heart in.

"Incorrect password…password please." The computer said.

"No?...um…Namine." Namine typed.

"Incorrect password…password please." The computer repeated.

"Hhmmmmm…um…" for some reason Roxas came to mind and she remembered the ice cream he gave her.

"s.e.a.s.a.l.t…sea salt."Namine tried.

"access granted." The computer lady said. Then all the surrounding screens lit up and a door on the far left opened up. sea salt was Ansems favorite ice cream flavor, he used to always get it when they went out for ice cream. Namine would always get strawberry or vanilla, she never tried sea salt because she always thought it would taste bitter I mean it had the word SALT in it. Anyway she never really liked it, until she met Roxas that is. She walked over to the newly opened door and found that it led her down a small dark dusty hallway. She walked down it hugging her sketchbook close avoiding the cobwebs. She covered her mouth and coughed from the air being so thin, it was as if no one had walked there for years. She examined the pod-like containers. There was another door at the end of the hall that took a little more force to open. It revealed a big white flower bud shaped pod in the middle of a large room. Namine walked up to the pod curiously. She reached out to touch it but her fingertips barely grazed it when it began to open.

"Huh?" Namine asked. She was no longer staring at the pod but inside of it.

"A-a…boy?" Namine stuttered. A boy with chocolate brown spiked hair and tanned skin was floating and appeared to be sleeping.

"H-hello?" Namine asked. There was no response from the boy. She got a closer look at the boy and immediately got the unbelievabe strong feeling she knew him. Namine understood her mission now, her job was to create the hero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Fin.

Read and review!

-kingdom keeper


End file.
